Hetalia Reader Inserts
by SoRA UNDERDoG
Summary: Wanna mingle with your favourite Hetalia character? Well here's the place! Read, review, and above all, enjoy!


**Canada X Reader**

* * *

_Friendship._

_Friendship is that bond between two people, male or female, that can have some of the biggest effects on a person. It can start off immediately, or it takes time to understand another person before a bond can be formed._

_Friends can share the same interests, or they can be as different as fire and ice. _

_Yet together they work well as a team._

_It takes trust, loyalty, honesty, and the ability to bounce back from tough times. _

_And the side bonus of making you laugh like you've never laughed before. _

_Anything else, can it truly be considered friendship?_

The library.

It was your favourite place to hide when it got wild back home. It was nice to be with your family, but sometimes you needed your own space.

So for the last couple of weeks you'd head to the local library, where you liked to immerse yourself in the many different stories, adventures and tragedies, real or fiction, concealed in these books. Every day would be a new story, and you couldn't wait to find out what you would read next.

Picking a book that stood out to you, you headed to your usual spot with the bean bags, plopping down on the soft cushiony surface and snuggling in to get comfy. You tucked your [h/l] [h/c] hair behind your ears and opened the book, ready for a new adventure.

The pages picked you up off your feet in an instant. You were swept away off your feet, dragged into this strange new world, and pretty soon you lost track of the time. Time seemed to fly as you continued through each chapter. Turning to finish the tenth chapter, you felt something rub against your foot, and you jumped in surprise.

Your eyes fell on the object in front of you.

Blinking, you gazed at the little white ball of fluff sitting on your foot. Two beady little eyes gazed back up at you, watching you with a neutral but friendly little gaze.

You wondered what in the world a _polar bear _was doing in the library.

"Uh… Mr Kumabubbles…" A shy little voice whispered next to you.

You turned your head to realise a scrawny blonde was sitting next to you.

"Ah~!" You squeaked, a little startled by the other's appearance.

The little polar bear crawled over to the blonde without a peep, and you blinked, a little confused, but deep down you just couldn't believe how adorable it was to see a little polar bear so close. Realising you seemed a little rude as to not say anything to the other, you turned your head and made eye contact with him, managing to work up the courage to speak to him.

"Uhh… hi there," You managed to utter. You'd never met anyone in the library, and you felt a little awkward. "Is he your polar bear?"

The boy tilted his head with a small little smile. He, too, looked nervous, but you couldn't see a single sign of hostility in him.

"Oui," He nodded slowly, his voice soft, perhaps because it was impolite to talk in a library. But you guessed he was a very quiet person in general. "H-his name is Mr Kumajumie,"

You gazed back at the polar bear as the boy brought his arms around to cuddle the polar bear as he spoke in a sweet little Canadian accent. You didn't hear him come earlier, maybe you somehow didn't see him sitting there. Or you were too into your book to hear anyone.

"He's very cute," You said a little loudly, causing the librarian to give you a warning glare. You grimaced, before bringing your [e/c] to the boy to meet his sky blue gaze framed with a pair of glasses, feeling a faint blush warm on your cheeks.

"He is," He whispered in agreement. "Wh-what's your name?"

You softly admired his honey coloured waves of hair as he spoke, and you managed to utter your name. "_"

"Oh? _," He repeated, tilting his head and gazing into space as he thought, "_," He said again, "That's a very lovely name you have…"

"Thank you," You couldn't help but smile softly. "What's your name?"

"Matthew,"

"You have a nice name too," You smiled a little wider. Your little heart fluttered nervously, this was the first time you'd met someone in a library. He was very nice to look at, you had to admit, but it wasn't anything overly sexy. It was that friendly face you automatically knew you could rely on. And you already felt happy to have met such a lovely boy.

"M-Merci," He smiled back.

And his smile! Such a small, shy little smile.

You opened your mouth to speak, when you realised you weren't sure what to talk about. Well, libraries weren't really the place where you came to make social conversation. But you couldn't just go back to reading your book. Matthew looked like he really wanted to talk more, the way he was gazing at you, struggling himself to find something to talk about.

"I love to come to libraries," You whispered, picking a topic you thought he might like. "It's quiet, peaceful,"

"Mhm," He nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and smiling, "I like t-to come here, often. Just to read . . . it's a very tranquil place."

"You're right!"

"_Shhhhhhh!_"

You grimaced when the librarian hushed you. Matthew looked like he was trying to suppress a giggle.

"We'll have to meet up somewhere else where we can talk," He whispered, hugging his polar bear closer to him.

"That would be great," You smiled, your heat backflipping excitedly at the idea.

This is the start of a new friendship, you were sure of it. You were looking forward to where it would lead you to. Meeting this kind young man, in a place you'd least expect to find one.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you gasped, pulling it out to check it. It was a text from your mother.

__, can you head back home please?_

_And could you pick up some milk and bread on the way home?_

_Thanks, love mum _

_XOXO_

You let out a soft sigh, disappointed that you had to leave so early. "I gotta go…"

"Oh?" Matty sounded like he was stifling the sound of disappointment in his tone. He coughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh … That's a shame…"

You smiled softly, "Hey. Why don't we meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"F-for lunch?" He peeked up at you, with his big round eyes he almost looked like a little kid.

"Yeah," You nodded with a big grin.

"I'd - I'd like that," He smiled widely, his little cheeks turning a soft shade of red. "That sounds wonderful,"

You couldn't help but smile wider, if it was possible. "G-great! I'm looking forward to it!"

He nodded, "Me too!"

You looked forward to learning more about him, and you looked even more forward to spending lunch with him as well. You knew this was the start of a new friendship. And you were happy; you didn't have many friends. You just prayed it would be long lasting.

But you knew not to worry.

You were _sure _of it.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, this is the first reader insert. Follow for more! Next Reader insert: Scotland x Reader


End file.
